I Loved Her First
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: I loved her first...


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: I loved her first...

A/N: This story was requested by ScribeofHeroes and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**I Loved Her First**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I opened the door slowly. How was it that my youngest was the first to wed? I was not ready for her to leave our herd and create one of her own. Suddenly I envied those whose little fillies did not come of age until the same time as their colts, forty years of age. My little filly was but four and twenty. She should still be enjoying her foalhood. Why did Nymphs have to grow up so quickly?

"Da!" At my daughter's happy cry, I looked up and all I could see the little foal who had toddled across our house with arms outstretched in hopes of being caught up and allowed to fly until her dam ruled it was time for our evening meal. The little filly who tried so hard to catch up to her older brothers and then decided it would be easier to make them work for her smiles to gain and keep their doting attention. The little filly who stood on tiptoe on my back in order to wrap her little arms around my neck as I taught her and her brothers how to read the dances of the stars. The filly who had returned from a spring dance with a blush darkening her cheeks and a light in her blue eyes that caused my heart to dread that the day when I would have to let her go was going to be much sooner than I had anticipated. "Da? Are you listening?"

"No." That I admitted with ease. Now I looked to see my little filly wearing her mother's wedding dress and looking far too grown up. How could my little filly be the beautiful mare standing before me with flowers worked throughout her dark hair? I cupped her cheek and smiled reluctantly. "I am too astonished at this sight. For you are a very beautiful bride, Hadassah."

"Oh, Da." She wrapped her arms around me and I held my little filly one last time before I must consent to trust another with her safety, to love her.

I kissed her hair then cleared my throat. Keziah was watching us and I could see the sheen of tears in her dark blue eyes but there was a smile on her lips. She had been more at peace with Hadassah falling in love and now marrying than I. Looking down at Hadassah, I cradled her face between my hands once more. "Always remember, my daughter, that the home of your foalhood shall always be open to you. And since your brother Pholus is already serving at Cair Paravel and Petraeus is also looking toward the army, you will not be without your herd even as you and Lew join together to create your own herd."

"Your father and I will visit as often as we may. And you will write whenever we are not there."

Hadassah smiled at us. "Do not worry. I will write you often. Promise." She smiled and swiped at her eyes. "Is it time, Da?"

"Yes, it is time." Oh how my heart ached at those words. It was time to let her go. It was time to let her enter this new stage of life. Keziah patted my arm as she passed me to allow Pholus to escort her to the ceremony. I offered my arm to Hadassah. "If I did not think Lew loved you and would take care of you, my filly, I would never have consented to his request for my blessing on your courtship and marriage."

"I know, Da." She rose on the tips of her toes and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, Da."

"And I will always love you, Hadassah."

It was the wedding of the Crown Prince and all Cair Paravel as well as dignitaries and as many Narnians as could come were present. Hadassah merely smiled wider and I knew that even though she never felt ill at ease among crowds, she had already forgotten their existence as her gaze fixed on Crown Prince Lew. As we met him halfway up the aisle, I forced myself to place Hadassah's hand in his after I declared my approval of the match. I did approve of him. I would have protected my daughter and driven him off if I did not.

I watched them speak their vows. There was such happiness in Hadassah's eyes. And Lew looked down at her with silent adoration. As I placed the crown that had once graced Queen Swanwhite during her days as Princess Royal on my daughter's head and officially pronounced her to be Crown Princess of Narnia by marriage, it was still not so hard as it had been to place her hand in Lew's. They loved each other but I loved her first. A father's love that bloomed from the moment I first saw her and held her. One day Lew would understand why it was so difficult for me to let her go to him. Especially if Aslan blessed them with at least one little filly of their own.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
